


没文化真可怕（EG向）Thorin／Kili

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Summary: FOR ZOE现代AU，大学生Kili，研究生Fili，煤老板大舅警告：OOC有，EG向，自娱自乐产物，不喜欢请别丢我砖头，西红柿可以有！西红柿要新鲜的！大约写于2015年夏季





	1. Chapter 1

Fili出门实习第五天，冰箱空了，连瓶啤酒都没剩下，Kili看了看冰箱，又摸了摸胃部，感受到了现实的残酷。

说好的“大舅养你们”呢，回想起Thorin的承诺，Kili深深感觉到，自己在大舅家的人生一定是以饿死为结束，说好的“有大舅在，吃穿不愁”的诺言呢，暑假第一天开始Thorin就没回过家，家里一直是Fili打理，Fili一走，吃饭立刻成了问题。

业余美术生Kili决定离开自己的画室去超市采购。前几天新买了一批画具，不知道卡里的钱还够不够……琢磨着打开车门，一个更加残忍的事实扑面而来——

油，亮，红灯，了

Kili第一次痛恨起Thorin家的大房子。

想当年，Thorin在Dale郊区买了一幢巨大的别墅，提供了两个外甥的在大学期间的住处。FIli和Kili得到了整个3楼作为画室和工作室，用来摆放他们数不清的画具和图纸。他们甚至还有个室外游泳池！Kili一直很爱这幢房子，也很爱为他们提供了良好条件的Thorin，但是今天，他发现，在这里的油不足以支撑图开到市中心的时候，今天晚上特可能就要挨饿了。

求救Thorin？得了吧，舅舅每天应酬不断，一个月都见不到个人影，小时候跟舅舅一起吃饭是日常，现在则成了奢侈，电话肯定不会接，短信过去……嗯，舅舅说不定下个情人节才看得到，然后食物被当成单身礼物送来，两个单身汉……

打住！！！晚饭才是关键！！！到明年情人节你早饿死了！Kili趴在方向盘上，郁闷地几乎想用头撞挡风玻璃，要知道，Dis家的两兄弟不仅以聪明和捣蛋而著名，最重要的是，他们，真的，很能吃……

从口袋掏出手机，Kili开始翻找通讯录，试图找到能救自己于饥饿的精灵——Bilbo和Tauriel都不错，这么晚了，可不能让一个女孩子独自开车来郊区接自己，先不说道德上过不去，Tauriel的养父和哥哥一定会把自己扒皮，下周密林BBQ的主菜就是自己了……Bilbo做着生意，不过书店嘛，料想星期五的晚上也没那么忙，就Bilbo了吧。

可怜的书店小老板Bilbo Baggins暂且还不能预知自己周五的命运已经跟这个黑发的小恶魔扯上关系了，Kili对着Bilbo通讯录里的照片咧嘴笑了笑，刚要打电话，Thorin的电话却先打了进来，屏幕上的暖心小卷毛瞬间替换成黑发老混蛋，Kili手一抖，按下了拒接。

拒接！！！！！他居然拒接了Thorin的电话！！！！！

都灵后人以头抢方向盘，恨不得时光倒流，未接都比拒接好！！Kili仰头看着郊外璀璨的繁星，心里默念大舅千万今晚有应酬喝酒喝到失忆，忘记自己挂他电话的事，不然下次见面，就是最后的晚餐。

咕——

对啊，晚餐呢？在被大舅杀掉之前，总得吃上一顿饱饭吧。

在Kili内心盘算不停的时候，一阵发动机响，又一辆车开进了车库里。

Fili！！

Kili打了个激灵，Fili回来啦！！！黑发青年推开车门迎着车大灯跑过去，还不忘回头按下锁车键，“Fee你回来啦冰箱没吃的了我要饿死了！”

挡风玻璃后露出一张严肃的脸，就着灯光，Thorin的眼睛里仿佛燃起了火焰，Kili跑得太快，看到Thorin之后再往回跑已经来不及，吓得生生绊了一跤，整个人往车前盖上扑去，哐当一生，听的车里的Thorin的觉得膝盖一疼，连忙下车查看车盖……不，外甥的情况。

从车盖上拎起Kili，青年倒没受什么伤，Thorin再看看车，也没什么问题，这才松手让外甥坐进车里。这孩子从小就皮实，好大舅虽面不改色但心中松了口气，好久没见也不至于想成这样，居然一头就往车上撞，听他说什么冰箱没吃的了？看来是真饿坏了了。不禁想起外甥们小时候去Bilbo家把盘子扔得眼花缭乱就为了趁书店小老板不注意多抢几口吃的，再看看Kili脸色发白（吓得），于是开口道：“我们出去吃完饭吧。下次注意点，我要是没停车现在就是送你去医院的路上，再怎么饿，安全第一。”拒接的事儿被这么一出也忘到了脑后。

可惜Kili并不知道他大舅早已忘记了来电惊魂，坐在副驾驶里只求做个摆设。其实他还是很崇拜Thorin的，看到许久未见的亲人也有点激动，但是Thorin近几年跟他们的沟通越来越少，脾气也古怪了起来，Kili找不到话题也不想挨瞪，只能捂着膝盖哀哀地靠着这玻璃，假装在看风景。

车外闪过许多个路灯，偶尔还有一两辆车，除此之外一片寂静，Thorin沉默地开着车，偶尔用余光看一眼Kili，鼓着包子脸的外甥在橘黄色灯光下显得尤发稚嫩，面容也还是小时的样貌，一头总是梳不好的黑色卷发松松的在脑后系着，还有一撮贴在脸上，虽然已经成年，看起来依然是个孩子。有多久没有跟他说过话了？Thorin握紧了方向盘，有多久没跟家里人吃过饭了？他继承了孤山矿业，振兴了家族产业，培养了妹妹的孩子作为自己的继承人，无意之中，和亲人的关系反而疏远了……原本抱着自己腿缠着讲故事的Kili即使还有说不完的话，也不跟自己分享，作为商人，自己成功了，作为亲人，自己却失败了

感慨万千的大舅决定做出一些改变，至少，先跟外甥把天聊起来，高尔基说过，聊天是沟通的阶梯，自己就算没什么文化水平，在挖掘专业可是很有经验的！这个天，一定得跟外甥聊起来！

怎么开始这个对话呢？Thorin瞅瞅Kili，发现对方压根都不看自己一眼，不行，眼睛是心灵的窗户，快回头！怎么着也得让他注意到我！于是红路灯的时候，Thorin伸手拂掉了贴在外甥脸上的那撮卷毛，以发型问题作为谈话的开启：“你说你都这么大了，就不能好好理理你的头发？”

在Thorin看来，这是一个长辈充满关心的一句提点，毕竟出门在外可不能丢了面子，形象很重要！自己虽然也留了长发却整理得当，在这方面很有发言权，外甥问什么，都答的出来，这对话肯定能进行下去！为自己的机智点赞的Thorin Oakenshield 悄悄挺了挺胸，殷切地望向了外甥，眼中闪烁着自信的光芒。

在Kili这边看来，这就不是什么好的预兆了……都走了半个点了，大舅突然伸手摸了一把自己的脸！！！Kili尽量充满镇定地回望了过去，正好迎上了一双眼睛，里面充满了类似……温柔的注视之类的玩意……然后Thorin微微一笑，开口道：“你说你都这么大了，就不能好好理理你的头发？”

WTF？

那种感觉，就像你抚摸了半天的手，其实是个充气娃娃，而且还是个长的很丑的充气娃娃，你以为她是个温暖柔软的妞，结果看到了一张商场模特的脸，那种惊心动魄的感觉，Kili深刻地体会到了，这个时候，只要微……

咕。

Kili的肚子很不给面子地作出了反应，然后又拉长声音叫了一声，咕——

两个人对瞪了三秒，突然笑了出来，Thorin握着方向盘不能捂肚子，Kili则是笑得蜷了起来，万分尴尬的气氛就此化解，Thorin腾出一只手拍了拍外甥的肩膀，叹道：“你们从小就总饿，还好现在不会把我和你妈吃穷了。”

Kili抬手擦了擦笑出的眼泪，露出了一路上第一个真心的笑容：“那可说不好，真的Thorin，你都不跟我们一起吃饭，你应该来感受一下的。”

“既然那样……我们去夏尔餐厅吧，肯定让你吃饱。然后你想去哪？”

“你付帐？”

“我付账。”

“Bilbo的书店。我要买素描书。还要去超市，冰箱空了。”

“没问题。我应该打电话给Bilbo，告诉他我们的小坏蛋又要去袭击他家的储藏室了。”

“那样他会关门的，我们就买不到书了，舅舅。”

“也吃不到美食了。”

“还是突然袭击的好。”

“这不人道。”

“人道主义没饭吃！你以前可不讲人道主义！”

“好吧……那我们现在为可怜的Baggins先生祈祷吧。”

TBC

（下一章没文化真可怕的重点就要来啦）


	2. Chapter 2

事实证明，Kili果然刷新了Thorin的印象，两个人吃了一顿堪比三餐的晚餐，吃到最后Thorin不得不刷卡来结账，并开始重新考虑起外甥们的生活费，孩子们平时真的吃得饱吗？还是只有今天特别饿？还是看到自己太激动？开始担心吃不完的大舅付出了12分努力来消灭食物，结果发现第一次点单只是冰山一角，自己吃的开不动车，外甥却一脸轻松，主动担当驾驶，不禁对自己的血脉产生了怀疑。

“先去超市还是书店？”坐在驾驶座上的胃部黑洞问他，脸上带着心满意足的微笑，肉肉的起来让人很想上手戳一下。Thorin趁机打量了几眼Kili，不胖，有些肌肉，但就是脸部显得有点圆，那叫什么来着，婴儿肥？大舅上手捏了一把，引起了青年的痛呼“不要像Fili一样玩我的脸！我知道我吃胖了！”，大大满足了他吃饭时莫名的挫败感，不由得又捏了一下。

“去书店。”

看着外甥一脸怨气的开车还是很有成就感的，很久以前就被外甥们折腾的鸡飞狗跳的大舅想，为了Kili的笑容，他不介意多推掉几次饭局回来带外甥吃饭。

呃，别忘了多带几张卡。

Bilbo在晚饭时间看到他们一点儿也不吃惊，一点儿也不，虽然他的眼中露出了沉痛的神色。

等到Kili锁完车，Bilbo依然在四处张望，“呃，Fi…Fili呢？”他不太习惯只有他俩，目光在两人身上来回扫视，“Fili没跟你们一起来？”

Thorin在喉咙里笑了一声，Fili和Kili的童年真的给这个小老板带来了不少阴影。

“今天是我们的约会，不带灯泡的。”Kili一本正经地说起了瞎话，“第一次约会，没想好去哪儿，就来你这啦，全部让他买单。”为了效果逼真，他还凑到Thorin身边，从后面搂住了Thorin的腰，装出了热恋情侣状，上手时还不忘殷切地看着Thorin。

这可不太好，尤其是Bilbo几乎当真了，Master Baggins咳嗽了起来，不知道眼睛该往哪看，三个人这样对峙了10秒左右，Thorin第一个绷不住笑了起来，然后抬手用力掐了一把Kili的腰，让外甥也忍不住笑了出来，Bilbo这才知道自己被骗了，霍比特人无可奈何又生无可恋地看着他们，“哦——你们，你们，天哪！我相信了！你们演的太投入了！我本来想说，我都想好了祝福的话，还准备祝福你们！”他边说边跺着脚，一只手以奇异的特技端着杯子保持里面满满的茶不洒出来。Kili笑疯了，如果没有Thorin的手拦在他腰上他就倒下去了，青年笑得向后倒去，喘不过气来。“你居然相信了！他可是Thorin Oakensheild，他是我舅舅！我妈一定会先杀了我的！”霍比特人摇了摇头表示不想跟这个小混蛋交流，转身进了屋子，他们一路上清楚地听到了Bilbo念叨“我居然又信了这些比甘道夫还不靠谱的鬼话”，Thorin终于也加入了大笑的行列中，一手拎着笑成一滩的外甥走进了屋里。

“嗯，咳咳！你们吃晚饭了吗？”霍比特人永远也生不起来他们的气，很快就关心起了孩子的吃饭问题，太正常了，以前Fili和Kili都会在Bilbo家的储藏室打劫一番才满足的。“我们刚吃完晚饭。”Thorin说，带着些许的那种“我把孩子照顾的很好”的谜之家长自豪感，“但我还想再来点”Kili立刻接上，不用引导就往储藏室的方向走去，Bilbo的心刚放下又提了起来，“小心里面有个很贵的碟子——”

哐。

Kili探出头：“你说啥？”

Bilbo把那句话生生咽了下去，而且被噎到了，“我是说，里面，你打碎了什么？”他以与身材不符的气势向储藏室走去，不忘回过头对Thorin看了眼，眼神中写满了“看看你的外甥刚才还得瑟呢现在打脸了吧”。

Thorin拉住他，站在原地对储藏室吼道：“Kili！！！！！你打碎了什么？”

“Nothing，uncle！！！！”黑发小恶魔在屋里回吼。

Thorin和Bilbo对视了一眼，Bilbo看起来很不淡定，“那刚才？”

“我踢到了架子。”外甥叼着一块馅饼一瘸一拐的走了出来，声音含混，“你们以为怎么了？”

“Nothing，”霍比特人快速摇头，“Never mind”

“我记得你想买点书？”Thorin跟着外甥往书籍那边走去，在Kili粘着油的手快要触及书表面的时候打掉它们，Bilbo看起来很感激。“素描的话，你右面，对，上面架子，你手边第三本。”

代替那些沾了馅饼酱料的手指，Thorin抽出了那本厚厚的书，它看起来不是很新，但Kili的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，“你在哪找到它的Bilbo？我一直想要这本！翻给我看！”他举了举自己的爪子，支使Thorin。

“well，我记得你很想要，我从一个画家的亲戚那预定的，你知道的，走了点关系，如果那个蠢蛋知道这本书那么稀有也不会把它便宜卖给我了。”

“你是说，那个亲戚偷偷卖掉了原有者的书？”Thorin手中翻着页，回头看像局促不安的Bilbo，“这是犯罪。”

“呃……算是吧？”小老板抬起手，又放下，重复几遍，不安地握着杯子，“我觉得那位画家应该不知道。”

“管他呢！现在它是我的啦！”Kili用手臂碰碰Thorin，兴高采烈地示意他付账，谨慎地将手跟书保持一定距离。Thorin单手拿书，另一只手开始掏钱。

书页停在了一张人体素描上，那是一个健壮的男人，阴郁地脸，健美的肌肉，全裸。他的雄性部位被细心的作画者仔细地描绘在了纸上。

Thorin的手停住了。他收回手，认真地翻看起这本书来，Kili已经跑去洗手准备迎接他的宝贝。

迎接他的，是Thorin的暴怒。

“你平时就看这些东西？！！！！！！”

书店里的另外两个人都停下来看他，Bilbo手里的茶抖了一下，坚强不屈地没洒出来，小老板小心地放好杯子，向Thorin走去：“怎么了Thorin？”外甥保持着用衣服擦手的姿势呆滞地望着他，满脸“WTF”

Thorin把书放回架子上，谢天下地他没把这砖头扔到霍比特人脸上，Bilbo内心松了口气，他又把书抽出来翻阅，“哪里不对吗？这书不是盗版的啊。”

Kili绕了个远，从Bilbo身后的地方靠近，越过霍比特人毛茸茸的脑袋看向书，“你怎么了，舅舅？”

Thorin看起来在吃人的边缘，他的手气得发抖“你平时，就看这种东西？这种，该死的……”他不好意思再说下去，颤抖的用手指着图画中裸露的人体。

三个人带着不同的情绪沉默了。

“哦。”Bilbo首先反应了过来。

然后他又重复了一遍，“哦。”

可怜的外甥更迷茫了，他像平常一样歪着头，眼睛里充满了无辜地小声回答“……我想，是的？”

这不是谎话，素描有很多都是裸体，不光是男人，还有女人，孩子，老人。

Bilbo手疾眼快将Kili和自己都往后推了一步，将书藏到背后递给青年，“Thorin你听我说，事情不是你想的那样，这是艺术。”

茫然的小卷毛似乎明白了什么。“哦，舅舅，你说的是人体？这在绘画中很平常的，只是普通的练习结构，这没什么的，它们只是……人体。”

“对，这只是技巧的联系，并不是什么乱七八糟的东西Thorin你看好多著名绘画都是裸体的，这并不下流。”Bilbo连忙帮着打圆场。

可惜Thorin不吃那一套，他瞪着手足无措的外甥，“回家，现在。”

“我们需要谈谈。”

你是不能指望和一个教育水平完全不跟你在一个基准线上的人讲明白艺术的，临走前，Kili悲哀地想。


	3. Chapter 3

回家路上，Kili一直在思考着逃跑的方法。 

什么？跟Thorin讲道理？

Thorin讲理吗？在Durin家，大舅即正义。

Thorin很安静，而且忘了自己吃撑了开车费劲的事实，一路上把车开到160，看着眼前的景物刷刷的飘过，Kili仿佛看见了一个沙漏，里面的时间，自己的命也这么刷刷的过去了。

生死时速啊，苦兮兮的外甥想，这可真是最后的晚餐了，还是FIli有远见，小黄片看过就删性教育书籍一本不留，不然哥俩绝对活不过今天。

不不不，自己也许活不过今天了，现在的情况仿佛掉进了熊山，熊和饲养员都在午睡，你胳膊短腿短就嗓门儿大，爬不出去喊不出来，唯有心中默念：你看不见我你看不见我你看不见我……

大舅没上过大学，可大舅不近视。

当Thorin拔下车钥匙，走过来拉开副驾驶的车门时，Kili意识到，视力5.0的熊醒了。

首先，熊锁上了大门，一步一步把外甥逼进了客厅。接着，熊笑了笑，那是Thranduil和Legolas对待自己去找Tauriel一起上班上课出去玩的表情，皮笑肉不笑，整张脸活动的只有嘴，同样的表情Legola对Bolg做过，Kili发誓那一瞬间Legolas的脸比Bolg可怕多了。到什么程度呢？Bolg脸啊，可是著名的“你再看我我就要报警了”，Legolas的升级版是，“看别人家姑娘花钱，看我们家姑娘花命”。

凶恶。

“去三楼。”Thorin发布了命令，大步流星向楼上走去，楼梯被他踩得哐哐响，好像每一步都踩死了一个哥布林。No，Kili沉痛地捂住了脸，不管他要干什么都，天啊不。鸵鸟战略是不好用的，很快Thorin就抱着一摞画本和纸走了下来，坐在客厅一张一张检查着。

这张是Fili，FIli，Fili，Tauriel，Fili，Bilbo，Dis，Fili，Fili，FIli……业余美术生从来没有这么庆幸自己的模特如此单一，他还从Thorin的投掷中抢下了Fili的稿子，“舅舅别扔那是Fili的毕业设计！”青年扑上去从Thorin脚下救回那张纸，恭恭敬敬地放在远处的柜子上供好，要是Fili的毕业设计被扔了……呵呵，家里就要有两只熊了。

没文化的人看书都快，5分钟之内Thorin就整理好了Thorin的裸体绘画稿和参考书。它们摞在一起有Kili的小腿那么高，Kili紧张地看着他，艰难地开口“舅舅……”

一家之主理都没理他，抱起那一摞，转身出门，Kili眼睁睁地看着自己的宝贝和心血被扔进了门口巨大的回收箱。

“现在，上楼，今天晚上在你的房间好好想想。”Thorin面无表情地说，好像他刚刚毁灭的不是外甥的作品而是杀人的罪证，白色的日光灯在他的脸上徒增了看不清的阴影。Kili呆呆地注视着垃圾桶的方向，一动不动。

“Go，now！！！”Thorin爆发出一声大吼，茶几上的水杯都被震的飘起了涟漪。他重重地在沙发上坐下，不再看外甥一眼。

这比小时候他们的宠物去世还心碎，为身体提供血液的组织器官的跳动被放大，放大，耳朵里都是轰鸣的响声，Kili看起来介于冲出去和从楼上跳下去之间，最终他看了门外一眼，向楼上跑去，听他的脚步声消失在楼梯上，Thorin一拳砸上了茶几。

他气疯了，Kili让他很失望，不敢相信一直聪明伶俐的孩子居然沉迷于这种东西，这种恶心的，该死的东西。Thorin点燃了一根烟，先让他反省一晚上，明天一定要好好跟他谈谈这个问题，自己的继承人绝对不允许有如此低俗的爱好和差劲的素质。

另一边可没打算谈谈。成年的好处是即使在盛怒之下还能保持冷静，但是Kili绝对不想跟Thorin讲理，或者谈心。也许Thorin是个好大舅，他是出于好意，他们之间的代沟源于文化水平的差异和不理解，但是……去他的，Kili一边收拾行李一边愤怒地想，这绝对是更年期！守着陈旧的思想，并把它强加于自己的头上，要求自己跟着他一起疯吗？糟糕的情绪传染了他，冷静，青年想，我需要冷静。

外套口袋里的半包烟被翻了出来，点燃，尼古丁的气味飘散在卧室里。好啦，我现在在卧室里抽烟啦，加上这条Thorin会不会气死？气鼓鼓的外甥抱着行李坐在窗台上，一边吸烟一边向楼下看去。外面的地上铺满了鹅卵石，整齐划一，在月光下反射着纯白柔和的颜色，鹅卵石小路延伸到了大门，和屋后的花园，那里有着金属的栅栏，不高却十分锋利。

管他呢，黑发青年吸掉最后一口烟，将烟头按熄在玻璃上，任它自由坠落，留下歪歪扭扭的痕迹，Bilbo的名言回想在他的脑海。

FUCK OFF.

第二天，Thorin等到了一扇开了一夜的窗，和一个捏扁了的烟头。


	4. Chapter 4

大门，不能走。

车在后门，没有油。

半夜翻栅栏离家出走的孩子感受到了来自地理位置的恶意，花园后面就是森林，想去大道需要绕着大舅家走一圈，我为什么要从花园翻出来呢？从大门边上大舅看不见的地方出来不就好了吗……

今天第二次，Kili捂住了脸，顺便蹭了一脸血。

就算是夏天，深夜行走在郊区公路上也不是也个很好的选择，我需要一辆车，Kili又揉了把脸，在大路上走了一段距离确定不会被发现才打了个电话。

“我很抱歉这么晚了……你现在在Dale吗？”

“我和Thorin吵了一架，呃，我的车没油了……”

“好的，谢谢你，真的非常感谢你，我在……我在从Thorin家去市区的公路上，我会继续往市区走的，嗯，谢谢你。”

To FIli

我和Thorin吵架了，他扔了我的素描书和画稿，我很安全，不用担心。（P.s 我救出了你的毕业设计在书柜第二层

To Tauriel

你能帮我偷一套你哥的西装吗？明天再详细告诉你，谢啦。

“早上好！”

Tauriel迈入野生动物救助中心的时候，Kili已经穿着制服在前台坐好了，Legolas跟在她后面走进来，瞅了他一眼，又瞅了他一眼。

“你又去鬼混了？”金发青年像是看着咖啡杯上的污渍似的注视着他，“别把你深夜泡吧的过程告诉Tauriel，也别想拉她去，我警告你。”

我看哪家酒吧老板不顺眼的时候会带她去的，然后你和你爹就会来砸场啦。Kili腹诽，回头对着换好制服走出来的Tauriel微笑：“早上好，收到我的短信了吗？”

“在你柜子里。”真正的精灵拍了拍他的肩膀，抬手扳过他的脸，“你怎么了？黑眼圈好重。”

“待会详谈。”Legolas看起来不想走的样子，他可不愿意让这个金发混蛋得到一点嘲笑自己的机会，“我好困。”趁机撒个娇，红发女孩揉了揉他的头发。

“给你泡杯咖啡吧。”她说，跟她哥哥一起露出了完全不同的微笑。Kili在她转身的时候对着干扯嘴角的Legolas做了个鬼脸。

他看起来要用动物用麻醉剂扎我了。或者他宁愿来一针麻醉剂也不愿意看到我和他的妹妹工作，这个结论让Kili的心情好了很多，“你不去上班吗，Legolas？”

“No Fight”红发女孩探出头。Legolas深吸了一口气，“Tauriel，我要走了。有什么事给我打电话。”

“祝你有个愉快的一天，Legolas。”Tauriel端着杯子出来，吻了吻他的侧脸。

他不会开心啦，至少整个早上都不会。Kili目送他出门，Legolas每一步都很用力，仿佛脚底下踩着谁。

“现在说说看，发生了什么？”人手一杯咖啡，Tauriel问他。

“唔，好喝。”Kili很不愿提起这个话题，他还为自己的书和画心碎着呢。“Thorin认为我的裸体素描是下流的产物，他扔了一切相关的，所有东西。”

“所以你离家出走了。”女孩一目了然道，目光充满了同情，“来，给你个拥抱。”

Kili不能阻止自己把脸埋在她肩膀上，他真的很伤心，Thorin蛮不讲理地丢掉了美术生的生命！Tauriel安抚地轻拍着他的后背，“你要来我家住吗？我爸不会介意的。”

不，你爸会介意，他很介意，他从小时候我在幼儿园跟你一起画画的时候就介意了，这话Kili不忍心告诉她，“我找到住处了，我住在Gandalf那。”

“Gandalf？”Tauriel有点吃惊，“你怎么想到Gandalf的？”

“因为Thorin不会想到他。”他趴在她肩膀上吃吃地笑起来，带着她一起，两个人最终抱着笑成一团。

“哦，Thorin也许会杀去你家，千万别告诉他我在哪，拜托让Legolas也别说。”

“放心放心，Legolas不会说的。”

“他和Thranduil会很高兴看到Thorin焦头烂额。”

真正焦头烂额的是Fili，通宵加班的第二天，好几个月不联系的大舅突然来电，劈头盖脸就是一顿：

“Kili是不是在你这？连你也包庇他看那种东西，我对你们实在是太失望了！”

第一顺位接班人表示我很惨很蒙很无辜，在Thorin持续发了5分钟火要求Kili接电话的时候，FIli才找到机会回答：“舅舅我不知道发生了什么可是Kili确实不在我这。”

Thorin啪就挂了电话。

FIli的清晨，面对着一杯浓缩咖啡，差点手一抖把手机扔杯子里，熬到凌晨2点的大脑里充满了问号：大舅到第二天早上还没醒酒呢？

然后他看到了弟弟的短信。

为什么Thorin要扔你的书为什么Thorin要扔我的毕业设计你干了啥你在哪Thorin刚才给我打电话吼了五分钟我才插上话你知道吗你要是开着车走的话会被捉回来的你带钱了吗钱够吗吃饱饭了吗balabala

好哥哥脑中飘过一长串话，默默拨通了弟弟的手机——［您拨打的电话已关机］

……难得倒Thorin难不倒我，跑得了Kili跑不了小桃，“Tauriel？我弟弟现在在哪？”

“在我大腿上。”

“………………这就是为什么Thorin追杀Kili的原因吗？”

“那是Legolas追杀我的原因，”电话换了人，“哥，你看到我的短信了吗？”

“在Thorin给我打电话之后，昨天通宵了没看到，sorry。发生了什么？Thorin说他对你很失望。”

“他，扔了，我的，裸体素描，书，和，我的画。”电话另一头的Kili一字一顿，Fili仿佛听到了捏手机的声音，“呃，他为什么要扔裸体素描？你画了他吗？”

“我没有！！！！！！”Kili猛一拍桌子，幸好Tauriel手疾眼快端走了咖啡杯，“他觉得那是色情！我为什么要画他？！”

我哪知道，Fili腹诽，“随便说说，我可想不到他是那么保守的人，你看他面对搭讪的男孩都很淡定。”然而弟弟抓到了重点：“等等你是说他被男人搭讪了？”

“对，我隔壁办公室的，好从我这要了他的电话号码。”

电话那头传来一阵爆笑，Tauriel总结道：“现在我们知道他为什么会对男人的裸体素描发火了。”

笑也笑过了，需要解决的问题依然悬在年轻人们头顶：到底怎么解决Thorin的怒火？

黑森林之女和都灵后裔生平头一次达成了一致——

别管了晾着他吧。

“没事，他要是找到Gandalf那，你就去我家住，”Tauriel安慰道，“我Ada和Legolas保证给他好好上一课，告诉他什么叫做亲人之间的沟通。”

即使在生气的Kili听完这话也默默给Thorin点了个蜡，大舅，人生多艰，相信

你宁可多生两天闷气也不愿意去找我的，阿门。

“你晚上会去打工的对吧？我给你偷了Legolas的西装。”结束了Fili的通话后Tauriel问。

“我才不要因为Thorin放弃这个月的全勤呢，”Kili孩子气的撇了撇嘴，“我更不要放弃那些丰厚的小费，姑娘们看到我不在会伤心的。”

“我也会伤心的。”有人带着两只受伤的鸽子走了进来，他们的工作开始了，“你不在的时候你的那些’姑娘们’给的小费明显减少，我真的希望这个月的薪水够我给Legolas买一套弓箭。”

他给正在为鸽子清理伤口的女孩递去了药品和绷带，“那些小伙子们给的小费不够吗？你哥的爱好可真够贵的。”

“他是很贵。”

“感觉我们在商量Legolas一晚上的价钱。”

“那会更贵的。我很怀疑是否有人买得起他。”

“兴趣奇怪的暴发户？穿金戴银，汹酒，热爱party。”

“别以为我不知道你在暗指我Ada。”

老天是很公平的，今晚的小费十分丰厚，唯一的惊险是密林一家来接女儿下班的时候差点撞见了穿着Legolas西装的Kili。Thranduil的目光像紫外线验钞机一样来来回回扫视在可怜的餐厅男服务员们身上，脸上仿佛播放着标语：谁都别想打Tauriel的主意不然一会上桌的肉就是你。

“你把他们吓坏了，Ada。”家中的重点保护对象说，“那会影响我的小费。”

Thranduil立刻收回了视线，用高难度的只扯嘴角露出八颗牙齿其余面部肌肉保持不动的笑容替换了面部表情，“晚上好，我的孩子。”他身后的Legolas复制粘贴了他父亲的笑容，“晚上好，小桃。”

所幸他们在Tauriel“我们快走吧你们吓得人家都不敢做生意了”的催促下离开了，Kili从吧台下面钻出来，默念：我才没有怕。下班时间到了，他走进员工间打卡，换好衣服结了工资，跟老板请了一周的假——巴德非常同情他的遭遇，“作为Thorin的家人很不容易，”他拍了拍Kili的肩膀，“我让Bain来替你，放心吧，我不会告诉Thorin你的行踪的。”

Kili从后门离开的十分钟后，气势汹汹的Thorin冲进了餐厅，再次吓坏了服务生和客人们。

“你们商量好了来砸场子吗？”巴德面对着气场两米八的Thorin，憋了半天说出了这句话。


	5. Chapter 5

接下来一周，游击战就没停过。Thorin对自己晚来了十分钟表示遗憾，除了正常工作推掉全部应酬，专心致志投入到堵外甥的活动中，可惜野生动物救助中心那边Kili也请了假，Thorin上午去救助站坐半天领取Legolas的白眼，晚上去餐厅坐半天领取Legolas一家和Bard一家的白眼（只有Bard明目张胆地做了，其他孩子都是悄悄的，但Thorin发誓没有什么能逃得过他的眼睛），持续了五个工作日，终于吃不消了，打电话求助Bilbo，“书的事情不跟你计较了，告诉我Kili会去哪？”

Bilbo“呵呵”一声挂了电话。

Thorin整个人都不好了，作为朋友你为我的继承人灌输不正之风也就算了，居然还不考虑补救！大舅立刻驱车赶往小书店准备跟书店老板进行亲切交流，小书店竟然落下了铁栅门，外贴一张纸：“今日停业。”

别以为我不知道你就住在书店里，Thorin从隔壁杂货店搬了把坐在门口，等着捕获野生的霍比特人。

顶着大太阳座了一个点儿，铁栅栏后露出Bilbo的脸，带着他经典的（装出来的）凶巴巴的表情，“我就知道你在店里。”Thorin霍的站起来，气势带翻了塑料小凳，“咱们好好交流一下教育我外——”

“我屯的吃的够我吃一个月，你死心吧Thorin. FUCK OFF”

“一个月？！”即使是见识过Bilbo储藏室的Thorin也惊呆了，“那屋子里的食物绝对不够你吃一个月！”

“我新修了个地下室，书店大小，半个月前修好的Fili Kili来帮过忙，你将近两个月没回家了你肯定不知道。”

飘下这句话，Bilbo无情地消失在了门后。

Thorin感觉自己收到了比Gandalf拿了魔术冠军在室内召唤老鹰还要重的伤害，Bilbo的拒绝比那些凶猛的围着他啄的鸟伤心多了，霍比特人果然不如同胞靠得住！他们是小偷，是飞贼！他偷走了自己心爱的外甥。

无奈伤心的Thorin踏上了向同胞寻求帮助的路，自己家的孩子怎么教育还是听自家人说靠谱！

Balin一直非常和蔼，有着强大的亲和力，这位白胡子的老人听完Thorin的控诉，笑着摇了摇头，“Kili是有点过激了，他不应该逃跑，你们应该坐下来谈谈，”许久在教育孩子方面没受过肯定的Thorin迅速点头，“但是——”老人话风一转，“你先误解了他，并且没有给他解释的机会。”Thorin不点头了。

“我误解他什么了？Nothing！那种东西就是——”

“艺术，亲爱的Thorin我们的老板，那真的是艺术，绘画中的裸体练习了高难的绘画技巧，Bilbo并没有错，Kili也并没有错。”

那就是我错了？Thorin瞪着他，Balin慈祥地笑了笑，转身进了屋，换Dwalin来讲道理。

“你也是支持Kili和Bilbo的？”

劳动人民Dwalin摇了摇头：“不，我永远支持你，老板，无论你做了什么。”Thorin的眉头舒展开来，“但是我不希望看着你变成你爷爷的样子，固执己见，听不进去任何建议。”Dwalin真诚地看着他，“想想我们的童年，全部被他安排，操控，唯一得到的书籍还因为有’暴露’的插图，Thror是这么说的，被撕毁焚烧，你想变成他那样的人吗？是时候接受一些新事物了，Thorin.”

带着沉默，他离开了Balin的家，一个人坐在冷清的客厅里，地上散落着Kili的画作。

我不是我爷爷。

我也不会变成他那样的人。

他低头看向地上，凝视着那些线条勾勒的作品，轻轻捡起了它们。

我永远不会是Thror那样的人。

Thorin站了起来，走向屋外，从回收箱中抱出了外甥的作品。

想要联系到Kili，Thorin最终要到了Tauriel的手机号，这之中还夹杂着一些威胁。

“FIli，把密林那小姑娘的电话给我。”

“呃，我没有……”

“我知道你有，快给我。”

“我不能不经过人家同意就随便给你姑娘的电话。”

“给 我。”

“Thorin我……”

“别让我再说一遍。”

“186-xxxxxxxx”

Thorin又“啪”地挂了电话。

这都什么事儿啊，饱经折磨的继承人趴在公寓床上，你们吵架怪我咯。

此时此刻，Kili正陪着Tauriel逛街，给Legolas挑选弓箭。“那个怎么样？看起来不错。”Tauriel指了指放在玻璃柜里的一架做工非常精美质感轻盈的弓问，Kili看了一眼就垮下了脸，“一定死贵，你哪来的那么多钱。”

“我Ada悄悄给了我卡。”

“为什么我就没这么好待遇……啊，你手机响了。”逛街的移动衣架递过女神的包，Tauriel看了眼来电号码，“我不认识这个号码，”她手指一动，挂了电话。

未知联系人又不依不挠地打了过来。

“骚扰电话吧，我接。”反正得寸进尺的有Legolas收拾，Kili划下接通的时候想，“喂？你找我女朋友有什么事？”

“我找的是你，Kili.”

下一秒，桃子眼睁睁地看着童年好友把手机像炸弹似的丢回自己怀里，“是Thorin，”好友颤抖着说，女孩张大了嘴。

“他是怎么拿到我电话的？”

“我们的人中出了个叛徒。”两个人异口同声道。

“啊嚏！”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上

Thorin与外甥的会面位于美丽的黑森林，那里有奢华精致的建筑，色美味甜的水果，以及外表华丽而含有剧毒的密林一家。Thorin从不正的来路拿到了密林之女的电话，Tauriel对于出行被打断很不满，迅速刷卡付账带着礼服和帮忙拿礼物的人回家。

Thranduil听完了女儿的控诉，亲切地表示，教育孩子的事情我很有经验，让我跟Kili的长辈谈谈吧。

该来的还是要来的，Kili在胸口画了个十字，对密林父子摆出公式化微笑。无论是谁泄漏了机密，都祝你好运，阿门。

“啊嚏！”

见了Thranduil那么多次，没有一次像这回这么糟心，犯了错的大舅面对着千年老精平淡如水的笑容想，密林的小姑娘果然是这混蛋的孩子，全家没一个好人！

Thranduil针对Thorin的教育方针，教育理念以及教育模式提出深刻的见解与批评，一个小时候Kili见到Thorin感觉可怜的大舅都瘦了一圈，“你会跟我回家吗？”Thorin用饱经摧残与风霜的目光看他。

“嗯。”Tauriel在门口给了他一个拥抱，为此Thorin又遭到两个白眼，他们几乎是带着一车沉痛回到家。Kili去门口的垃圾桶看了一下，对尸骨无存的画稿和书籍流露出了悲哀的神色，就是那种经典的，小时候被Thorin禁止吃糖的神情，眼神飘向一边，紧紧抿住嘴，宁可抱着垫子冲墙角坐着也不看你，Thorin立刻慌了。

“我把它们拿回你的画室放好了。”Kili一个箭步跑上楼去，丝毫没注意到身后Thorin尴尬地收回去的手。没什么好丢人的，Thorin想，Kili也不是小孩子了，摸头确实不太好。

Kili的车不负众望地坚持到了加油站，拒绝了在Thorin那搭车的邀请，他从Gandalf家取回了行李，顺路把Legolas的西装扔进了洗衣房。他跟Thorin还是不怎么说话，一种模糊的隔阂横亘在两人中间，谁都不知道怎么开口，Thorin尽量每天回来住，Kili尽量每天往外跑，打工志愿烦Bilbo，他甚至花了一晚上在外面给Master Baggins挑了一份道歉礼物——当然，替Thorin道歉，为了显得有诚意他用了很久，回到家时已经11：30，Thorin坐在客厅里，面前摆着一个插满烟头的烟灰缸。

“Kili，”他的大舅站起身，带着仿佛Smog般巨大的阴影替他推来了客厅的门，“我们需要谈一谈。”

谈什么呢？门禁？得了吧—— 一半的自己吼着；我不想谈，我还没找到面对你的方法，另一半的自己别开了头。“我需要洗个澡，”他掠过Thorin快步走进客厅，“我的头发都粘在脖子上了。”

“一会再洗，”Thorin从他身后追了上来，在浴室门口截住他，牢牢把低着头的外甥锁在墙上，“我们先解决你的问题。”

TBC（嗷！壁咚了！嗷！我好开心！灵感又回来了！

“你想谈什么？”维持了那个诡异的姿势5分钟，Kili感觉自己要被尴尬淹死了，被一个比自己高出半头的成年男性堵在门边，或者说，圈在手臂里也许会让人心动，但当这个人是你舅舅的时候，一切就不那么好了。为了打破僵局，他先开了口，努力地想要逃开这个体位。

Thorin可不介意，再说了，换个姿势说不定Kili就跑了。“你还在生我的气，你应该说出来，我会改正，而不是每天像个间谍一样逃跑。”他又逼近了一点，Kili可以闻到他身上的烟味儿，天啊他一定在家沉默地抽了半天，这味道简直——恶，还有他的呼吸，弄的Kili脖颈处的皮肤痒痒的。

这见了鬼的姿势！

Thorin看着小外甥别过头，恨不得钻进墙里的样子，抑郁了一周的心终于感到了欣慰，呵呵，看你往哪儿跑，今天你不说，咱就僵持着，看谁先尴尬死。他放任自己的视线流连在Kili身上，从他裸露的锁骨，沾着汗珠的脖颈，汗湿的发梢，到发红的耳尖——这小子害羞的要烧起来了，出于一种恶作剧心理，Thorin向锁骨的位置吹了一口气，Kili立刻像是被电了一般弹了起来，“What the……”

报复成功的Thorin大笑，“你不说，我们就继续。”说完他像小时候做的那样，扶住Kili的腰，把已经成年的外甥扛了起来——不顾外甥一双长腿乱蹬，愣是把人扛到了客厅扔在沙发里，“好了，说吧。”

太丢人了，Kili保持着被扔在沙发上的姿势，不顾拨开脸上的头发，蜷成一团，为什么我的舅舅这么幼稚……Fili你快回来救我！！！！！

“啊嚏！”

我被憎恨了，小桃对不起，我是被逼的——FIli边擦鼻子边忏悔着。

”你扔了我的书，我的画，“眼看Thorin要将”儿时的回忆“升级为摔跤或者挠痒之类的行为，Kili捂着被捏疼的腰开口。真是亲舅舅吗，小外甥欲哭无泪地想，为了单手扛起并固定Kili，Thorin好像把他的腰都掐青了。

Thorin立刻坐在沙发下侧耳倾听，手放在Kili腿上——继续说下去，不然你知道我会怎么做，他的眼睛里写着。“却没有一句道歉，”Kili深吸一口气，抬起上身面对Thorin。

“呃…”好吧，Thorin可没想到他在生气这个，“我很抱歉，Kili，下次我会认真听你说的。但我也需要你向我道歉，对于离家出走的事。”

这是Thorin做出的最大让步，Kili压根就没指望过大舅会道歉，整张小脸都写满了震惊，“对不起，舅舅，下次我会跟你谈的，只要你给我机会。”他轻轻地说。

“我保证。”Thorin将额头贴上他的，两个人保持了这个姿势一会，直到Kili开始抱怨，“你要臭死了，快去洗澡，烟鬼，”他掀起腹部的衣物，“你要把我的腰掐青了，Oh，Shit——”

已经站起来的Thorin又坐了回去，“怎么了？”他将小外甥的T恤撩的更高，“我没有很用力——”

五个指痕，Kili的左侧腰上有整整齐齐的五个指痕，Thorin忍不住用指尖去触碰它们，“你的皮肤太嫩了，”他喃喃地说，抬头去看涨红了脸的外甥，发现Kili也在注视着他。

两个人对视了一会儿，直到KIli跳起来冲进浴室。天，他被一个男人按出了指痕，而他自己撩着衣服露出那里展示着它们，任凭那个男人触摸那些红色的痕迹，气氛暧昧的仿佛接下来他俩该去房间里干上一炮了。

问题是那个男人是他舅舅，Kili坐在浴缸里羞愤地想，不不不就算Thorin不是他舅舅他们之间也不会有什么的，嗯，Thorin是很辣，但是他才不会出手，我喜欢可爱的女孩儿们。

但是Thorin真的挺辣的。

另一边客厅，Thorin出去抽了根烟冷静了一下，我在做什么，Kili是Dis的孩子！

但是那孩子挺辣的。

手感也不错。


	7. Chapter 7

事情像脱缰的野马一般开始发展。

他们会偷偷的注视对方，再被发现前迅速调转视线的方向，然而，当他们都想将目光凝聚在对方身上的时候，他们对视在了一起，愣住，再假装若无其事的转过头去，心里偷偷嘲笑对方害羞的仿佛小姑娘似的表现。

没有人意识到不对，不，也许他们意识到了，只是不愿意挑明而已，两个人都很享受这种一来一往的暧昧方式。

既然都知道不会有什么结果，至少让我们有个美好的开始，不是吗？

这是Kili第五次抓到Thorin在他做饭的时候看他，前三次，他的舅舅都别过了头，后两次，他放任的视线肆无忌惮的在自己身上徘徊，好像那是他的什么领地。

Kili向Thorin的方向侧了侧身，将围裙的正面展示给他，不出所料，Thorin的眼睛微微张大——“你为什么会买一条粉色的围裙，舅舅？”他装作漫不经心地问道，一边伸长手臂去够不远处碗架上的勺，白色的T恤渐渐遮不住他的胯骨，Thorin的视线汇聚在了上面。

“我以为我有个外甥女。”Thorin声音低沉地说，嗓子里发出低低的笑声。Kili摸了下自己束在脑后的头发，“你说这个？”

“嗯哼。”

“我以为你挺喜欢它的，”Kili做出要解开它的样子，Thorin抬起一只手：“不用了，这样就挺好。”随即他就明白自己被耍了，Kili的轻笑证实了他的想法。

“你这个小混蛋。”他起身向外甥靠近，几乎把青年挤到流理台上去，Kili笑得更厉害了，直到Thorin的右手抚上他的脸，噢，那动作实在是太温柔了，强制性的令Kili回想起那个夜晚——

那个夜晚什么也没发生。Thorin像上次一样收回了手，他开始感到失望，“你不要等饭了？”

“饭又不会逃跑。”所以你逃跑了。

没关系，我有的是办法对付你这个老古板，小外甥暗自想，你就等着吧。

“教我两招，Tauriel，”某一天上班，Kili夹杂在一群受伤鸽子中对Tauriel耳语，红发姑娘配合地转了过来，“什么？”

“怎样才会让人喜欢你？”他想了想，省略了关键人物的名字，“你的追求者那么多，肯定很有经验。”

“有经验的是Legolas，”女孩撇撇嘴，“嗯——有一张好看的脸？当然不是说我，再在细节上下下功夫，比如性感的锁骨啦，人鱼线啊什么的。你腰不错。”她中肯的给出了答案。

“谢谢，但我不觉得小细节有什么用，”看看Legolas就知道啦，就算当着我的面那个混蛋也没停止放电，可惜小桃从没注意过他，“上帝还是很公平的。”

Tauriel用那种“我听不懂你在说什么但是你是我的好朋友而且你很可爱”的表情注视着他，腾出带着医用手套的手，用手臂安抚性地碰了碰他，“没关系，你很招人喜欢。”

是啊，Kili在心里叹了口气，Thorin可不是一般人。

他还真下了点功夫跟小桃去购物。两人一保镖的阵仗十分显眼，有好几次Tauriel都想直接扔下他们自己走人，“别打架，”她头也不回地说，“不然我就留你们在这，我真的很想去吃晚饭。”

“Ada做了晚饭，”Legolas说，极其自然地挡住Kili，“回去吃饭吧。”

“那是外卖，Leggy.”连Kili都用同情的眼光注视着他。“老兄，你当真吗？”黑发青年夸张地拍着金发青年的肩膀，“我都知道你爸除了喝酒跟厨房压根就不沾边。”

Legolas回头看了他一眼，脸上写满了等会我们私下聊。Tauriel完全没受影响地递过来一条牛仔裤，“试试它，”她愉快地说，空出来的另一只手抚摸着哥哥的后背，Legolas仿佛立刻收起了身上的刺。“去试试。”他也跟着催促道。

不得不说，小桃的眼光真的很好——那是一条深色的牛仔裤，做旧的部分呈现暗卡其色，单独拎起来是很多人都不会看上一眼的类型，而它穿起来简直赞到爆！甚至Legolas都露出了惊讶的神色，“呃，好极了。”他勉强夸了Kili一句，立刻转移了话题，“给我也选一条？”

“我们先解决他，Leggy,”Tauriel命令Kili去结帐，然后走到了内衣专柜，挑了一条高腰的内裤，它小的都不让人有信心能穿上去。“你还给他选内衣？”Legolas难以置信地问。

“我也一直给你选，亲爱的。”

Thorin应酬完回家后看到的就是这么一副光景。

玄关的灯开着，客厅整个都是暗的。Thorin静悄悄地摸进客厅，沙发上隐约有个人影。

有贼？！

大舅抄起了客厅角落的棒球棍，站到沙发边大吼一声：

“活够了吗你！！！”

人影瞬间弹了起来。说时迟那时快，Thorin挥动棒球棍，人影下意识用手臂一挡。

痛叫响彻了别墅，伴随着轻微的骨裂声。

“Thorin！！！是我！！！！”人影气急败坏地从沙发上跳了起来，摸开墙上的灯，屋主的小外甥捂着红肿的手臂，眼角痛出了泪水。“你想杀了我吗！”

“噢，你还好吗，Kili，我很抱歉，你怎么样？”扔掉棒球棍，Thorin捧起Kili的手臂，小臂上有一道恐怖的红印，已经显现出肿胀。“有点疼，”青年哼哼着，“我需要冰。”

他忙不迭地去取，又跑回来，忘记了轻重将冰压在伤口上。“你要杀了我吗？！”Kili整个人都跳了起来，抓过冰袋轻轻敷好。“这没你什么事了，去洗漱吧，你身上都是酒臭味儿。”青年闷闷不乐地说。

“不，我得照顾你——”Thorin的声音被小外甥高声盖过：“行行好吧，你不碰我就是对我的照顾了！去——洗——漱——！”说完他一溜烟跑上了楼，Thorin清楚听到他摔门锁门的声音。

完了，我搞砸了。生平第一次感到无助的Thorin抱住头。

TBC

［来源于一个故事，有个姑娘晚上去卫生间看到沙发上有人以为是她爸，就随口问了一句爸你还没睡啊，第二天才知道沙发上是小偷。Thorin回家的时候是凌晨2点，以为沙发上的是伪装的小偷才动了手。］


	8. Chapter 8

他搬了把椅子，像尊雕像似的坐在Kili卧室门口。屋内隐约传来青年的痛哼，Thorin的心都提了起来，他使足了劲来了那么一下，Kili肯定很不好受。

说到底，那孩子大半夜躺在沙发上是在干嘛？等他回家吗？

Kili折腾了将近一个小时，终于走屋门——他需要新的冰块。Thorin注意到他手臂上的红肿扩大成了可怕的面积，伴随着丑陋的青紫色，他几乎抬不起它。“你还好吗？”Thorin从椅子上起身。

“嗯哼。”Kili给了他个不可置否的哼声，向楼下走去，牛仔裤紧紧裹住了他的臀部和修长的腿，Thorin的视线不可控制地移向那里：“你裤子太紧了。”说完他就想咬掉自己的舌头，这可不是责备Kili的时候！

出乎意料，Kili回头给了他个琢磨不透的笑容，“因为你没办法把眼睛从上面移开吗，舅舅？”

“什么？！”

下一秒他就明白了。

“噢，你这傻瓜。”青年脸上的笑容扩大了，他几乎忘却了手臂上的疼痛，注视着Thorin一步步向他走进，一只有力的大手扶在他腰上。“我以为你不想要我。”他轻轻地说，享受着Thorin喷在他颈部的鼻息。

“我不能，我不——”Thorin的头埋在他脖颈处，说话时嘴唇的震动触碰着他的皮肤，他用没受伤的手攀上舅舅的后背。“你不能这么做，就像你不能停止爱我。”他向后仰，让Thorin能更紧地将他搂紧怀里。“给我们一次机会，舅舅，Thorin.”

下一秒，他被腾空抱起。

［感谢Fifty Shades of Grey的背景音——Crazy in Love］

床有这么柔软吗？也许它有，也许那是他的错觉。Kili感觉自己正在陷入一个织物组成的沼潭中，一切感触都离自己远去，唯独剩下了皮肤上的温度——那是Thorin正温柔地放在他腰部和颈下的手，它们有力地盘亘在那里，保持着一个保护的姿势。他闭着眼睛，等待着男人的下一步动作。

温热的吐息扫在脸颊上，Thorin的吻细碎的触碰着他的眼睑。

然而到此为止了。Thorin没有进一步动作。

“你在等什么？”他埋在男人胸膛前吃吃地笑了起来，胸前的震动让男人绷紧了身体。Thorin在紧张！Kili笑得更大声了，抬起小腿，用膝盖向男人的下腹方向蹭去，Thorin不得不移开放在他腰上的手去挡住那条作乱的腿。

“别乱动。（你这是在点火hhhhh你以为我会写吗）”

“好，你主动。”KIli在他怀里摊平，介于这个空间真的挺小的，他很努力的把自己舒展开，除了那条手臂，呃，荷尔蒙的效果太强烈，他几乎忘了受伤的手臂。伤口的始作俑者几步不敢看它，好像那不是几块青紫而是一个被流产掉的孩子，这是因为我的缘故吗？小外甥沾沾自喜地想，笑意没逃过Thorin的眼底：“都受伤了，你在笑什么？”

他仰头给了舅舅响亮的一记亲吻，印在男人蓄起胡须的下巴上。“我在感谢它帮我抓住了你。”青年望着他，眼神清澈。他又给了Thorin一个吻，这次是在唇上，“但我觉得你好像早是我的了，是我的错觉吗？我弯腰的时候你总盯着我的屁股。”

“小混蛋。”男人终于笑了，作为报复咬了他的鼻尖，Kili抽气的声音像被踩了尾巴的小动物一样，可爱又引人继续，于是Thorin又咬了他一下，不过是在耳垂上。

Kili的声音大了一点，他用好的那只手推着舅舅，“这完全不是我的敏感点，你弄得我很痒。”他挺了挺上身，用食指点了点自己的锁骨，“这儿。”

男人跟胸膛上的雀斑对视了两秒，在Kili以为他们要开始的时候给了他一个吻作为结束。

“你受伤了，应该休息。”

“我很好。”

“你没有。”

“胆小鬼。”

“我不是胆小鬼，但今晚我不会碰你。”

“……你还在害怕我们的关系吗？”

“我最大的愿望是不要伤害你。”

“现在我的心很受伤。”

啾。

“这不公平，你明明喜欢我！”

“比喜欢更多。”

“你都为我硬了！”

“闭嘴，Kili. 别逼我在你的大腿上进行我们的第一次。”

他照常去上班，当着Tauriel的面给了Thorin一个临别吻，女孩脸上的笑意让他感到温暖。“哦，亲爱的。”Thorin一走，Tauriel就抱住他，Kili尽量忽略手臂上的不适。

“你也应该试试。”他说。

“嗯哼？”

“我是说，和Legolas。他喜欢你。”

“他只是个保护欲过剩好哥哥。”Tauriel摊了摊手。“你的手臂怎么了？它好像抬不起来。”

Kili分享完昨夜的经历后，可爱的精灵姑娘笑瘫了，她轻柔地按摩着他手臂的肌肉，避开那些可能导致疼痛的伤口。“其实用大腿也很不错，你会喜欢的。”

Kili对她怒目而视，“谁教了你那些？你家人听见会宰了我！”

“是你呀，亲爱的。我们都一起分享视频。.”

他的手臂完全没有好转，甚至更糟了。晚上他根本动不了它，即使放置不管也会钻心地疼痛。Bard热心地帮他检查了一下，然后露出了前所未有的严肃表情。真的，有人来砸场的时候Bard端着猎枪都是一脸淡然，Kili几乎被他吓倒了。

“千万别告诉我它感染了生化细菌要截肢，千万别。”青年一边往后退一边摆手，“我不要进隔离病房当小白鼠！”

“放心，只是骨折。”Bain和蔼地充当旁白，顺便呼叫了Tauriel。“王女大人，你能把小王子送去医院吗？”

“工资照开。”西格瑞尔接道，很快Kili就被运了出去。

Tauriel陪他在医院呆到很晚，Legolas一听说妹妹在医院就立刻带着父亲赶了过来——看在老天的份上，他根本没听Tauriel说完电话，金发的青年急得像只热锅上的蚂蚁，一见到妹妹就伸长了手臂抱紧了她。“我以为你出事了。”他在她耳边低声说。

“我很好，Leggy，是Kili骨折了。不许翻白眼。”

“你们遇到麻烦了吗？”一直没出声Thranduil终于开了口，Tauriel给他重复了早晨听到的故事。那造成了很严重的后果。

Thorin又跟Thranduil来了一次家长心得交流会。


	9. Chapter 9

医院充满了压抑和消毒水味儿，Thorin赶到医院，心都提了起来，结果第一个见到的人还是Thranduil. 密林之主没什么表情，看见老对头只是撇了撇嘴，什么也没说。Tauriel挣脱Legolas的环抱向他耳语几句，Thorin这才进到点滴室里。

Kili坐在医院的休息床上，面向窗户对着黑夜的灯火，日光灯衬的他的脸愈发的苍白，左臂吊在胸前。Thorin吓坏了，站在那话都说不出来，对晚辈和情人的心疼交织在一起，使他皱起了脸。

他站了一会Kili才察觉到他的存在，青年展露了一个微笑，眼睛里都闪烁着喜悦。“我以为你不会来，”Kili用好的那只手拍了拍身边的位置，他迈着灌了铅的双腿坐下，紧张地连手往哪儿放都不知道。青年往他身上靠了靠，将头倚在他肩膀上。

“我没法工作了，”Kili笑嘻嘻地说，“你要养活我们两个。”他一边说，还一边用手指戳着Thorin的胸口。Thorin终于也随着这孩子气的动作笑了出来。他亲了亲青年鬓边的黑发，用右臂搂紧了差了一辈的情人，“我一直都在养你。”说完他们两个人因为这个不好笑的笑话都笑得像个傻瓜，Thorin小心地避开了Kili的伤处，在沉闷的笑声中一遍又一遍地用嘴唇确认着外甥的存在，好像他是什么失而复得的珍宝。

隔着玻璃还没走的Thranduil嘴抽了抽。

他俩是在太肉麻了，Tauriel心里祝福着他们并起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。她抱了下手臂，一件外套就立刻披在了肩膀上，Legolas咬了咬嘴唇，决定踏出又一个第一步：“明天我跟你一起打工，好吗？”

末了，又补上一句，“在那个矮子不在的时候，总得有人保护你。”

Thranduil的嘴角又抽了抽。这真是我儿子吗，他表面不动声色内心扶住了额头，太不会说话了。

好在Tauriel早就习惯了，“好呀。你吃晚饭了吗？我有点饿了。”

“没，不我是说我没吃晚饭，我也饿了。”

“Ada你呢？”

“我有点话要对Thorin Oakenshield说，你们先回去吧。”

他敲敲玻璃，红发姑娘和金发青年不约而同地在心里念了句阿门，一阵风似的跑了，Legolas还不忘趁机拉着小桃的手，嗯，拉手腕也勉强算。

恨铁不成钢地Thranduil又狠狠地敲了一下玻璃。

就算没有玻璃心，Oakenshield一家的心都要被砸碎了。Thranduil上来就用几个超级现实的问题击倒了Thorin，然后愉悦地甩手走人。开车回家的路上大舅都一脸死色，Kili无聊的直接靠着车玻璃睡过了一个半点的路程，整个人被Thorin抱出了车门——上楼的时候他绝对醒了，但为了再来一次同床共枕他愣是闭着眼睛继续装睡。

Thorin当然看穿了他这点小伎俩。一把人放在床上，他就捏住了Kili的鼻尖，小混蛋尖叫着坐了起来，中途碰到了骨折的左臂又狠狠吸气，脸涨得通红。

“你不能留下来吗，舅舅？”黑发青年红着眼眶问，不安让他的嘴角都耷下来了，鼻子上的小雀斑显得他更年幼和无助。“舅舅。”他跪在床上伸手拉住Thorin的袖子又恳求了一次，Thorin好像看到了他的眼泪——假的，肯定是假的，但这个小恶魔就是有魔力让人心疼，Thorin在内心挣扎了3秒就屈服了，老天啊，那可是Kili，断了手臂跪在床上仰着脸求他，拉着他的袖子不松手，指尖儿攥的发白，眼睛里闪着（虚假的）泪花。大舅立刻坐下来给了保证：在他好之前都会睡在着。这个小坏蛋才破涕为笑。

“我总觉得在做梦，骨折了这么疼也醒不过来。”他笑得眯起了眼睛，单手环上Thorin的脖子，爬起来坐到男人膝盖上，“我们居然在一起了。”

男人忍不住摸上他的腰，理智在大吼不行不是今天，欲望凶巴巴地吼回去为什么不行他已经是我的了，最终在所剩无几的道德伦理心下理智战胜了愿望，Thorin挫败地把头埋在青年的锁骨上，亲了亲那儿，抱着人倒进床上。

“别以为我不知道你在想什么。今天不行。”

那明天。

Kili身体力行地表达了这个想法。

早上他们纠缠着起来，在无数个亲吻和抚摸中跌跌撞撞地离开床铺。分开去洗澡换衣服，然后吃早饭。Kili走下楼的时候Thorin差点手抖摔了个盘子，谁给他挑的衣服？！这小子所有的优点都被淋漓尽致地显现了出来——长腿，细腰，性感的锁骨，哦还有纤细的脚踝，那儿简直脆弱的仿佛一捏就会碎掉，Kili套了件宽大的白T恤和卡其色的，呃，热裤，那件儿看起来像是女生的衣服，穿在他身上却毫无违和感，倒露出了大腿的肌肉，操。青年没穿拖鞋，一双蓝白竖纹的袜子踩在地毯上，腕骨精致，真应该禁止他走路！它们更适合出现在床单上，脚趾紧绷或者痉挛，伴随着为他打开的双腿。他会掀起那件过长的T恤下摆，露出小腹，亲吻它，一路向上到胸前，像是吸吮母乳般吮吸青年的乳头，按住他的四肢任它们在手下颤抖；那件短短的裤子更适合挂在小腿上，就在脚踝上方，哦，脚踝，他会按揉那块小小的骨头，疼痛会让青年皱起眉毛，但是伴随着疼痛的性爱才是最——

打住！他拯救回那个盘子，Kili已经走到厨房了，Thorin抑制着自己的声音不会太过嘶哑：“早饭一会儿就好了，你先去客厅待一会儿吧。”

Kili凑上来跟他交换了一个吻，晃悠去了客厅。

Thorin简直不能停止分心去看他，Kili拿到了遥控器，趴在地毯上看电视，小腿翘起，蓝白条的袜子晃来晃去。那双袜子很长，一直包裹到脚踝上方，以一圈蓝边儿为结束。他无意识地绷起了脚尖，脚底的弧度完美，清晰可见，随着小腿的晃动摇着。卡其色的裤子勉强遮住内裤的边儿，好几次Thorin好像都看见了那道深色的印儿，这裤子紧得包在他身上，显得他屁股更翘了，跟着小腿的动作轻微起伏。噢他的腰，操我得专心对付煎蛋不能让这小混蛋得逞——

“什么东西糊了？”Kili关了电视走进来，坐在餐桌上，翘起一条腿搭在另一条腿上，这让他内裤的边儿彻底暴露在Thorin眼前。“没有我陪着就不行，嗯？”

“我得看着你。”男人装作漫不经心道，“电视没有糊了的鸡蛋好看？”

“电视里没有穿着围裙做饭的帅哥，大胸的美女倒不少。”青年的手指在桌上敲打着节拍，Thorin瞄了他一眼，“你也只能在口头占点便宜。”他擦了擦手，用食指刮了下青年的脸，“从小就是。”

“我要吃亏了？你想怎么欺负我？再没收我的糖果？”他撩起了鬓角的头发，用手腕上的皮筋松松扎了起来。白皙的耳垂露了出来。

哦操。

“我会没收你。”

TBC

嗷。


	10. Chapter 10

结果他们的第一次还是靠了大腿。（隐藏肉剧情）

结束之后，Thorin把外甥抱下了餐桌，青年站在地上踉跄了一下，Thorin轻笑了起来。“去收拾一下自己，早饭很快就好。”

Kili脸上的红潮还没散去，连耳朵尖都是红的。“这是作弊，”他不甘心地咬着嘴唇，“你不行了吗，老头子？”

“说话小心点。”男人的手伸进他腿间狠狠捏了一把泛红的皮肤，小外甥颤抖了一下，Thorin向他展示手指间的体液：“占了便宜还逞强，嗯？”他将手指顺着腿内侧抚摸上去，体液在柔软的皮肤留下一条水痕，Kili的脸几乎要烧起来了。青年推了他一把。“我去冲澡，”他气鼓鼓地嘟囔着，“你弄的我好黏。”

男人没有阻拦他。“注意你的手，”Thorin提高声音，“10分钟下来。”

回答他的是Kili跑上楼的声音。

Thorin靠着料理台微笑起来。

Thorin的微笑没能持续多久——Kili换了条更短的裤子走了下来，上身的背心变成了白色的——刚刚被Thorin肆意玩弄的乳头还肿胀着，透过薄薄的布料吸引着男人的视线。他拉开椅子坐下，毫不在意地架起腿，等等，这小混蛋是没穿内裤吗？

“你的眼睛要掉出来了，舅舅。”Kili眨了眨眼睛，尽量不坏笑着勾起嘴角摆出一张纯洁的学生脸，“不要再折腾我了舅舅，我好累。”说着他叉起一块胡萝卜含进嘴里。

“你弄得我屁股好痛。”小混蛋含混不清地说。

好吧，是Thorin掐的，都一样不是吗？都是Thorin干的。


End file.
